Une fille étrange
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: Oliver, capitaine de l’équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor fait sa 6 rentrée à Poudlard. Mais avec les 1ères années se trouve une jeune fille qui elle est aussi en 6 année. Elle semble aveugle mais est-ce réellement le cas ? Et ce n'est que le début...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, voici ce que j'ai à dire avant toute chose!_

_Personnages principaux: Oliver Wood, OC_

_Genre : Romance, Drame, Humour (j'essaye de faire des blagues et j'espère qu'elles ne feront pas rire que moi !)_

_Résumé : Oliver, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor fait sa 6° rentrée à Poudlard. Mais avec les 1ères années se trouve une jeune fille qui elle est aussi en 6° année. Elle semble aveugle mais est-ce réellement le cas ?_

_Disclaimer : La grande majorité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et j'essaie au maximum de ne pas changer leur caractère en fonction du texte original)_

_Je ne sais pas très bien encore où vont nous mener les péripéties de nos héros bien que j'ai déjà la scène de fin en tête. En tout cas, dites moi si vous aimez que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer!_

**

* * *

******

Une fille étrange

**_Chapter 1 :_ Une année qui commence bien...**

Oliver Wood entrait dans la grande salle pour débuter sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait alors imaginer à quel point cette année serait pleine de changement pour lui. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor mais la chance ne leur avait pas sourit l'an dernier et sa position était en ballotement en ce début d'année. Observant ses coéquipiers, il réfléchit à de nouvelles stratégies qui leur permettraient de gagner cette année. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait gagner pour avoir la coupe! Oliver en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la voix du directeur s'éleva au dessus de celle des élèves attirant son attention:

'Bienvenus, bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'entends d'ici vos estomac vides' il y eu un bruit venant de la table des Gryffondor 'surtout celui du votre Mr Weasley!' Fred rougit et George explosa de rire avec le reste de la salle 'Mais il va falloir vous retenir un peu, de nouveaux élèves entrent dans notre école cette année et vous leur devez le plus chaleureux hommage. Parmi eux, ce trouve une jeune française qui rejoint notre école pour entamer sa sixième année d'étude. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous tous pour guider ces nouveaux venus qui ne connaissent pas encore l'établissement!'

Les nouveaux élèves firent leur apparition, et Oliver repéra tout de suite la française qui faisait facilement une tête de plus que le reste des premières années. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'elle tenait la main de sa voisine, dont les cheveux roux ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Oliver savait que les frères Weasley attendaient leur petite sœur qui faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Mais la française était-elle réellement aveugle? Oliver hésitait car il semblait que malgré ses yeux clos et le fait qu'elle tienne la main de sa voisine, il ne pouvait percevoir d'hésitation dans ces mouvements.

La voix du Professeur Mc Gonagall le tira de ces pensées. Il fut alors surpris et un peu déçu de ne pas avoir écouté la chanson du Choixpeau. La voix de son professeur de métamorphose appela les divers élèves de première année les uns après les autres. Ginny Weasley fut envoyer à Gryffondor et rejoint leur table sous les bravo et les cris de ses frères. Oliver sourit en la voyant rouge comme une tomate et se demanda quel pouvait bien être le nom de famille de la cinquième année pour qu'elle passe après une Weasley. Enfin, le professeur dit de sa voix claire:

'Anne Ecir'

Le pas de la jeune fille semblait moins certain maintenant que Ginny n'était plus là mais elle parvint facilement à s'assoir sur le tabouret et à enfiler le drôle de couvre chef. Il y eu quelque instants de silence mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps:

'Gryffondor!'

* * *

Anne se releva et rosie légèrement en entendant les hourras qui venaient de la table rouge et or. Le professeur avança un bras pour l'aider à se déplacer, elle répondit alors calmement dans un murmure:

'Merci, mais avec le bruit qu'ils font je crois que je vais pouvoir me repérer!'

Elle sourit et s'avança. Levant légèrement le bras vers les élèves assis à sa table, elle réussi à repérer une place vide et demanda alors:

'Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ici?

-Euh, oui... bien sur.' lui répondit une voix douce et grave.

La voix du directeur s'éleva à nouveau:

'Mes enfants, je ne vous torturerais pas plus, un bon appétit à tous!'

Anne sentit des dizaines d'odeurs lui parvenir, se mélangeant les unes aux autres, comme si une quantité phénoménale de nourriture venait d'apparaitre sous son nez. Elle se boucha le nez pour ne pas avoir la nausée. A sa droite, la voix grave s'éleva à nouveau:

'Tu ne manges pas?

-Euh... non, je n'ai pas très faim.'

Aussitôt le bruit que fit son estomac annihila son excuse. Moqueur son voisin répondit:

'J'entend bien...

-En fait je... je ne mange que des choses très peu cuites et là, il n'y a que des ragouts alors...

-Ah?' fit-il l'air surpris. 'Si tu veux il y a des crudités?

-Euh... non merci.' Anne sentit la panique la gagner 'Je... euh... je ne mange pas de ça non plus.

-Ah?'

Elle fut secouée d'un petit rire nerveux. Elle sentait le regard de l'inconnu peser sur elle. C'était tellement bête, elle ne pouvait pas lui ce qu'elle mangeait, il aurait un mouvement de panique et elle devrait encore changer d'école. Elle n'avait même pas encore assisté à son premier cours, elle s'en voulait de s'être faite piégé comme une débutante.

* * *

Voyant la gène de sa voisine, Oliver ne voulut pas trop insister. Pourtant c'était vraiment étrange. Après un moment de silence il lui dit:

'Je m'appelle Oliver Wood, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance.'

Il lui prit la main droite qu'elle serra dans un salut classique, en répondant:

'Je m'appelle Anne Ecir, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te connaitre Oliver'

Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé tandis que sa voix résonnait dans la tête d'Oliver. Un peu surpris, il retira sa main et se gratta la tête avec comme pour excuser son geste un peu brusque:

'Alors... euh... Comme ça tu viens de France?

-Oui

-Et tu étudiais où? A Beaubaton?

-Euh... non, dans un institut spécialisé. Il ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de ma scolarité à Beaubaton...

-A cause de tes yeux?'

Oliver vit Anne relever la tête avec surprise et se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas encore brusqué. Il se jura qu'il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir, c'était vraiment pas possible d'être aussi maladroit! Il voulu s'excuser de sa maladresse mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Anne était déjà en train de lui répondre:

'Oui, mes yeux ("et un tas d'autre choses", pensa-t-elle), mais comme mes parents ont déménagé, j'ai du les suivre en Angleterre et heureusement que le professeur Dumbledore à bien voulu de moi car il n'y a pas d'école spécialisé dans ce pays.

-Ca a du être difficile...'

Il fut interrompu par les jumeaux qui s'étaient assis en face d'eux. George déclara:

'Alors Oliver, tu nous présentes pas ta petite copine? C'est pas très sympa de pas partager!

-Arrête George, tu es dégoutant!

-Mais c'est pas George, c'est moi! Lui c'est Fred! Tu me déçois beaucoup mon petit Oliverchou!

-Peu importe' maugréa-t-il 'Les jumeaux, voici Anne, Anne voici Fred et George Weasley, ils jouent dans l'équipe de Quiddich avec moi.

-Enchanté' Répondit-elle en tendant la main que les jumeaux serrèrent l'un après l'autre. 'Quel est votre poste? Vous feriez de bons batteurs!

-Bah c'est notre poste' réplica Fred à la fois fière et déboussolé par le fait qu'elle ait deviné avec autant de facilité.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu caches dans ton dos?' réplica-t-elle avec malice remettant les jumeaux dans le "droit chemin".

-Eh bien, c'est le but premier de notre visite! Cette fiole est apparut devant nous en même temps que le reste de la nourriture et nous cherchions quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour gouter son contenu.

-Naturellement, nous avons pensé à notre capitaine préféré et nous sommes donc venu te voir Oliver' renchérit George 'Mais comme en Angleterre, on peut se montrer aussi galant qu'en France, je propose que la dame soit servit en premier!'

Oliver faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il comprit ce que les jumeaux manigançaient. Le contenu de cette bouteille devait vraiment être infect pour qu'ils en proposent à la nouvelle. Leur gout de la farce pouvait vraiment aller trop loin parfois.

'Non mais ça va pas la tête, vous voulez qu'elle déteste tous les Anglais à jamais?'

Anne posa une main sur le bras de Oliver lui faisant ainsi signe de se calmer.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas en mourir! Je suis même certaine que c'est très bon!'

Les jumeaux et Oliver la regardèrent, s'emparer de la bouteille et se servir largement un verre, avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle bu tranquillement le contenu de son verre et le reposa satisfaite. Se resservant, elle dit calmement:

'C'est délicieux, vous devriez essayer!'

* * *

Elle avait repérer à l'odeur depuis longtemps que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour ce nourrir et elle remercia mentalement le directeur d'avoir prévenu les cuisine de son régime spécial. Elle perçu la main d'Oliver qui s'emparait de la bouteille et après quelque instant, elle l'entendit recracher le liquide dans son verre.

'Mais c'est abominable! Comment vous avez pu créer un mélange pareil?

-Mais on ne la pas créer, on la juste gouté pour voir et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est infecte!

-Ils disent la vérité Oliver, se sont mes parents qui on créés ce breuvage. Et il semblerait que où que j'aille, il n'y ait que moi qui l'apprécie...'

Elle sentit les regards surpris de ces trois interlocuteurs qui la dévisageaient. Le repas étant terminé, le directeur lui permis d'échapper à toute remarque en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit. Oliver lui demanda alors l'air confus:

'As-tu besoin d'aide pour aller jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor?

-Je veux bien que tu me prêtes ton bras, ça m'aideras pour marcher. Merci.'

Et il partir sous les ricanements des jumeaux qui ne se privèrent pas de faire des remarques. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Percy vint leur ouvrir en leur donnant le nouveau mot de passe puis il déclara d'un ton solennel:

'Anne, ta chambre se trouve au même niveau que la salle commune ainsi, tu n'auras pas de problème avec les escaliers. Avec ton problème aux yeux, je trouve que le directeur à eu une de ses plus brillantes idées!'

Anne savait qu'elle n'aurait pas accès au dortoir mais elle avait espérer jusqu'à la dernière minute. Elle sentit le préfet lu saisir le bras avec condescendance et la conduire devant la porte de sa chambre. Il la quitta alors souhaitant bonne nuit à Oliver. "Alors il n'était pas encore partit!", songea-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle ajouta d'une petite voix avant de partir:

'Et tu ne t'étais pas trompé, c'est bien George qui a parlé en premier.'

* * *

_Bon ce n'est qu'un début, il faut bien poser la situation et les personnanges. J'espère que ça vous à plut, la suite pour très bientot! j'attend vos réactions!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, voilà le second chapitre de mon histoire. Pour respecter au maximum les propos de J.K.Rowling, j'ai rechercher une chronologie des évènements qui se passe dans le tomes II de notre sorcier préféré et franchement, je pensait que je devrait me relire le bouquin au fur et à mesure pour être sur de coller avec le texte. Et bien non, il semblerait que des fans (qui doivent l'être bien plus que moi... X (( je pensait pas que c'était possible mais si!) aient fait des calendriers détaillés des évènements et ceux pour les sept années!_

_Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous laisse à la lecture! j'espère que vous apprécirez! En tout cas un grand merci à ceux qui ont fait ces calendriers, c'est super utile dans le cas présent!_

_Bye bye_

**Chapter 2 : Le fan club**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Oliver n'avait parlé à Anne qu'en simple bonjour lorsqu'ils se rencontraient au détour d'un couloir. Mais la jeune fille était constamment entourée des filles de sixième année, autant Gryffondor que Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, qui en avait fait leur 'petite protégée' car elle était 'tellement mignonne' et 'si gentille'.

Et puis, Oliver avait d'autres chats à fouetter, le premier entrainement s'était mal passé à cause de ces imbéciles de Serpentard. Il enrageait encore que Flint se soit permit de débarquer avec une lettre de Snape ; il enrageait que le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe des serpents se soit permit d'insulter la petite Granger ; mais par-dessus tout, il enrageait que Potter se soit barrer sans demander son reste et qu'il ait alors dû laisser le terrain à ce troll de Flint.

'Enfin…', soupira-t-il, 'ils ne m'auront pas la semaine prochaine, j'ai réservé et j'ai demandé une lettre à Mc Gonagall signée par le proviseur !

-Tu parles encore tout seul, Oliver…' soupira Fred qui était assise dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Alicia et Angelina se mirent à glousser. Oliver haussa les épaules revenant un peu à la réalité. Il était dans la salle commune entouré par la quasi-totalité de son équipe de Quiddich.

Entendant un bruit de cliquetis et d'autres gloussements qui ne provenait pas de ses attrapeuses, Oliver tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Anne entrait entouré de sa garde rapprochée. Elle souriait vaguement, tenant le bras d'une des filles de sixième année, soudain elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit plus franchement, comme si elle l'avait "vu". Il lui rendit automatiquement son sourire, se sentant stupide puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

'Oliver, tu devrais aller la voir, tu en meurs d'envie.' C'était George qui lui avait murmuré ça à l'oreille.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?' répondit le capitaine innocemment.

-Arrête de nous prendre pour des aveugles, on a tous repérer vos sourires et vos petits coucous lorsque vous vous croisez !' Renchérit Fred.

Les attrapeuses se remirent à glousser. Oliver un peu énervé par les paroles des jumeaux lâcha très sèchement :

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?

-Oh…' répondit Alicia soudain rouge, 'C'est juste que tu ne pourras pas lui parler comme ça.

-Hein ?

-Explique-toi !' dirent les Weasley en cœur.

-Et bien,' la remplaça Angelina, 'toutes ces filles qui l'entoure ne sont pas là uniquement parce qu'elles veulent jouer les bonnes âmes. En fait, elles font partit du fan club très actif d'Oliver…

-QUOI !!

-Incroyable…

-Il a un fan club et pas nous ? C'est horrible !

-Bah…euh…' les deux filles se regardèrent et Alicia rougit de plus belle tandis qu'Angelina reprenait. 'En tout cas celui d'Oliver est le plus actif car il regroupe des filles de toutes les maisons… oui, oui, même de Serpentard,' Ajouta-t-elle devant les regards ébahis des trois garçons.

-Et vous faites parti du club ?' demanda Fred levant un sourcil charmeur.

-Ca va pas !!' s'écrièrent les deux filles en cœur.

-On le connais trop bien, c'est comme un grand frère.'

-Et puis, les filles qui font partit de ce club ne l'on jamais vu pendant un entrainement ou pire, avant un match…'

Alicia, Angelina, Fred et George eurent un rictus qui en disait long. Oliver agacé, leva les yeux au ciel et remit la conversation dans le droit chemin. Anne avait disparu depuis longtemps ce qui leur permettait de parler plus librement.

'Et donc, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Bah en fait, elles t'ont vu discuter avec Anne le premier soir, et…

-Et ?' L'encouragea Oliver

-Et bien elles ont trouvés que vous vous entendiez un peu trop bien, et …

-ET ?

-ellesontpasvouluquetusortesavecelle…

-…

-Elles n'ont pas voulu que tu puisses sortir avec elle car elles étaient jalouse que tu puisses t'intéresser à Anne et pas avec l'une d'elles…' traduisit Fred

-Ca va, j'avais compris' maugréât Oliver.

-En fait c'est pas exactement ça…' Alicia parlait d'une toute petite voix 'Elles m'ont demandé si je voulais les aider alors elles m'ont un peu expliqué leur but. En fait selon elles, tu dois rester célibataire…'

-QUOI !!' Enragea Oliver

-Bah oui, tu l'as toujours été et puis tu refuses toute les propositions que tu reçois alors elles ont décidé que tu devrais rester le célibataire le plus sexy de Poudlard…

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Je vais les étrangler ! Retenez-moi !!

-Du calme Oliver', réplica George, le prenant par un bras.

-Je dirais même plus, du calme Oliver', renchérit Fred lui attrapant l'autre bras.

-Mais de quel droit se permettent-elles de pourrir la vie d'Anne juste pour que je ne m'en approche pas ?

-Ouah ! Il est grave accro pour ne pas avoir dit m'empêcher d'aller la draguer comme je l'entends !'

Oliver lança un regard noir au jumeau qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel le silence s'installa et le calme revint peu à peu.

Oliver réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment pouvaient-elles s'en prendre à Anne alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait ? Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux filles, surtout les adolescentes. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce que ressentait Anne à propos de cette situation. Et surtout qu'il lui dise que tout était de sa faute et il devait s'excuser.

'Reste à trouver un moyen de lui parler.

-Tu parles encore tout seul' répondit George. 'Mais si tu veux on peut t'aider !'

-Occupes-toi plutôt de tes devoirs et de tes entrainements, ça me fera des vacances pour une fois !' Réplica Oliver voyant l'étincelle du mauvais coup pointer dans les yeux des jumeaux.

* * *

Anne était à nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore aperçu Oliver mais rapidement, les filles qui l'entouraient s'en était rendu compte et l'avait aussitôt bombardé de questions en la conduisant vers sa chambre et en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit. Anne savait qu'il ne servait à rien de sortir tant qu'Oliver ne serait pas monter se coucher car une des filles restait de garde devant sa porte pour la dissuader de sortir. Il semblait que toutes les élèves se soient liguées contre elle pour qu'Oliver reste célibataire. Elle avait surpris des conversations grâce à la finesse de son ouïe, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elles pensaient qu'elle voulait qu'Oliver ne soit plus célibataire.

'Enfin…' Soupira-t-elle en soufflant la dernière bougie qui illuminait l'instant précédent sa chambre. Elle ouvrit alors grand ses paupières et dans un noir quasi-total, se dirigea vers sa console. Elle entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux en une natte serrée tout en s'observant dans le miroir.

Plutôt petite pour son âge, elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Elle n'aimait pas sa peau trop blanche et qui ne bronzerait jamais, trouvant qu'avec ses cheveux noirs, cela lui donnait un air maladif. Elle avait bien essayé de les éclaircir mais ils n'avait fait que devenir plus sombre à chaque tentative, et s'exposer au soleil était hors de question, elle se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé après.

Voyant le sang injecté jusque dans ses iris, elle décida d'aller se coucher, ruminant ses pensée et s'interrogeant sur l'utilisation d'un de ces autobronzants sorciers dont ses gardiennes parlaient si souvent. Repensant à cette histoire, elle s'endormit en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'elle parle à Oliver de tout ça pour qu'ils trouvent une solution. Elle s'en fichait d'être constamment entouré, c'était très pratique pour se diriger dans le château, mais elle en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir parler à qui elle voulait quand elle le souhaitait.

Cette nuit là, elle fit un rêve étrange à propos d'une princesse retenu prisonnière dans une tour et dont le prince se crevait les yeux en essayant de la délivrer.

_Koi? Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de Raiponce? si vous me laissez une reviews en me le demandant gentillement, peut-être que je vous raconterais son histoire!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello hello, c'est encore moi! J'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter! donc vous avez droit à deux chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plairons, ils sont plus sombre que les premiers mais vu le secret de la jeune fille ça me semble logique. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous les aimerez, mais dans tout les cas laissez moi une reviews que je sache quoi améliorer!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Je ne veux pas faire semblant…**

Anne se réveilla en sursaut. Encore cette faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Elle se précipita vers sa table de chevet et saisit la fiole qui s'y trouvait. Elle bu de longues gorgées jusqu'à ce que sa faim se calme. Lorsqu'elle reposa enfin la fiole, elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle à l'exception de ses pommettes qui étaient légèrement rosies par sa boisson. Anne soupira et détourna le regard. Elle consultât son réveil : 5h45, pas la peine d'essayer de ce rendormir, il faisait encore nuit et si elle voulait pouvoir rester éveillé jusqu'au soir, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Prenant un livre, elle décida d'aller dans la salle commune qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réellement visité, puisqu'elle ne pouvait jamais sortir de sa chambre seule au cours de la journée.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne qui gardait sa chambre, elle se faufila vers le fauteuil le plus éloigné du feu qui mourait dans l'âtre. Anne se plongea dans sa lecture et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier menant au dortoir. Craignant que ce soit l'une des filles, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, profitant de la pénombre pour observer le lève tôt.

* * *

Oliver descendait les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher, se casser quelque chose maintenant serait vraiment mal avisé ! On était déjà le 24 octobre et le premier match était dans deux semaines. Et il ne voulait pas avoir à déclarer forfait face au Serpentard juste parce qu'il c'était tordu quelque chose dans les escaliers. Baillant, il passa dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Voyant Oliver, Anne n'avait pas hésité une seconde, elle lui avait emboité le pas et était sortie à sa suite, réglant son pas au sien pour qu'il ne la repère pas. Elle le suivit lorsqu'il sortit du château, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire dehors de si bonne heure, mais la pluie l'arrêta sous le porche. Lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers le stade de Quiddich, elle comprit. Elle se décida finalement à le suivre, songeant qu'elle avait bien fait d'enfiler son pull à capuche. Courant pour passé entre les gouttes, elle rejoint rapidement l'entrée du stade. Tendant l'oreille, elle se dirigea discrètement vers les bruits de pas qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle n'entendit plus rien. Avançant d'un pas, elle se sentit saisir par une épaule et entendit une voix grave et plutôt énervé dire :

'Ils envoient des filles pour nous espionner maintenant chez Serpentard !'

* * *

Oliver avait saisit l'élève sans ménagement et l'avait plaqué contre le mur des vestiaires. La capuche de l'espionne retomba sur ces épaules et Oliver se retrouva face à face à avec une paires d'yeux d'un bleus cristallin. Il en eu le souffle coupé, ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux était indescriptible. Il aurait voulu rester à les contempler pour l'éternité mais la fille baissa la tête et Oliver fut ramener à la réalité par la couleur noire de ceux-ci. C'est alors qu'il la reconnu.

'Anne ? Mais comment es-tu arrivé là ?

-En marchant, sur mes deux jambes.

-Mais, je veux dire… comment t'es tu dirigé ? Tu ne… enfin…

-Je suis aveugle ? C'est ça que tu veux dire Oliver ?'

Le garçon hocha la tête, gêné.

'Et bien seulement quand il y a trop de lumière et là, il fait nuit alors ça va. Tu vas me tenir longtemps encore ?'

Oliver relâcha les bras d'Anne. Il observa son visage, mais dans la pénombre, lui ne voyait pas vraiment bien. Pourtant, il avait vu ces yeux comme en plein jour tout à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette image.

* * *

Anne trouvait que le silence devenait pesant. Oliver était plongé dans ses pensées, mais pourquoi lui avait-elle laissé voir ses yeux ! Niveau discrétion, c'était vraiment de mieux en mieux. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait qu'Oliver n'en ai encore parlé à personne. Mais il n'était pas possible qu'il soit stupide au point de ne pas encore avoir deviné, ou alors si, peut-être…

'Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu mais il faut que l'on parle.' La voix d'Oliver l'avait fait légèrement sursauté, si grave, si douce tout à coup.

'Je suis venue pour que l'on parle, les filles qui sont tout le temps avec moi, j'ai du mal… Elles ne m'autorisent pas à faire tout ce que je voudrais…

-Je suis désolé, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un fan club aussi débile…'

Anne écouta sérieusement au début puis riant à la fin, l'histoire du fan club d'Oliver et de la raison pour laquelle elle était leur cible. Riant de plus belle en voyant la mine déconfite d'Oliver, elle du s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire pour reprendre son souffle. Il acheva son discours en déclarant :

'Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai tout essayé, mais elles ne veulent rien savoir; soit disant qu'elles ont fait ce choix pour mon bien et qu'en plus elles l'ont fait de façon démocratique en votant…'

* * *

A cette dernière phrase, le rire d'Anne s'arrêta net. Surpris, Oliver releva la tête et croisa ses yeux pour la seconde fois. Le feu qu'il y vit lui fit rater un battement. Il cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après Anne avait encore détourné le regard. Elle se mit à murmurer :

'Il faut trouver quelque chose pour qu'elles arrêtent…

-J'ai déjà tout essayé ! Je suis persuadé que même le Dumbledore n'arriverait pas à les arrêter…

-J'ai un plan !' Le coupa Anne 'Mais il faut que tu sois avec moi.

-D'accord, c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Je viens de te le dire, t'es sourd ? Il faut que tu sois avec moi. Qu'on face comme si on sortait ensemble. Comme ça, elles verront que malgré tout ce qu'elles ont pu faire, on a quand même réussi à ce voir et en plus tu ne seras plus célibataire, officiellement, bien sur. On pourrait tellement bien s'amuser à tous les rouler !'

Oliver resta bouche bé devant le culot dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Et il ne savait pourquoi mais il trouvait ça adorable. Il lui prit la main en se levant et sortit avec elle sur les gradins.

* * *

Anne le suivit en silence. Elle aimait bien la sensation de sa main entourant la sienne, beaucoup plus petite. Anne n'osait rompre le silence paisible qui les entourait, la pluie tombait drue mais ils étaient protégés dans les tribunes. Oliver s'assit, ne lui lâchant toujours pas la main. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Elle se tenait debout juste à côté de lui. Soudain, il dit doucement :

'Le jour va bientôt se lever. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne pleuve pas, ça aurait facilité l'entrainement.'

Le Quiddich, elle avait oublié la raison de leur présence dans le stade. En tout cas, il semblait évident qu'Oliver ne souhaitait pas qu'il fasse semblant de sortir ensemble. Mais pourquoi ne lui lâchait-il pas la main dans ce cas ?

Il l'attira vers lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son ventre.

'Je ne veux pas faire semblant, Anne.'

_

* * *

_

Alors? Aller au chapitre suivant pour avoir la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

_La suite que j'ai écrite direct après avoir terminer le chapitre 3. Bon pas mal de temps c'est passé entre les deux, il y a déjà Miss teigne et Colin qui sont à l'infirmerie. Et puis la potion de Polynecter est quasiment terminé... comme le temps passe vite à Poudlard!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : Un terrible secret

Elle se souvenait l'avoir repoussé et avoir courut vers le château. Mais Anne ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne connaissait rien d'elle, comment pouvait-il penser à ça alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était ? Il était gentil, et il ne l'avait jamais traité comme quelqu'un de différent, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui montré de ces 'capacités'. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il était juste bête de ne pas se rendre compte avec tous les indices qu'elle lui avait donnés sans le vouloir, et il réagirait comme tous les autres quand il saurait la vérité… Non, il ne saurait jamais !

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se laissait guider par le fan club d'Oliver. Elle leur avait enfin trouvé une utilité, l'éloigné le plus possible du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et elle n'avait même pas eu à leur demander. Mais, depuis qu'elle ne saluait plus Oliver lorsque par hasard ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, la garde s'était relâché un peu et lui laissait plus de liberté.

* * *

Oliver tournait en rond dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons de cinquième et sixième années. Il ruminait de sombres idées. Leur victoire sur les Serpentard ainsi que la guérison rapide de Harry auraient du le rendre heureux mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir les yeux bleus d'Anne de la tête. Il rêvait d'elle la nuit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder quand ils étaient en cours. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé le moindre signe depuis Octobre, il n'avait pas bien compris sa réaction sur les gradins ni pourquoi elle avait murmuré :

'Je ne peux pas…'

Fred et George apparurent à ce moment, sortant de leur dortoir. Ils interpellèrent Oliver d'un air plutôt sérieux. ("Pour une fois" songea-t-il)

'Oliver, écoute, on ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Anne mais on a vu que tu n'étais vraiment pas dans ton assiette ces derniers temps et aussi que la miss ne te faisait plus de petit coucou alors...

-Et ne nous dit pas que c'est juste l'agression de Colin Crivey qui te met dans cet état, on ne te croit pas.' Ajouta George.

-Vous allez vous payer ma tête si je vous dis ce qui c'est passé !' Gémit Oliver.

Voyant la mine affreuse de leur capitaine, ils l'invitèrent dans leur chambre et les trois compères s'installèrent sur les lits. Fred reprit alors la parole :

'Ecoute, pour une fois qu'on est sérieux. C'est juste que si tu ne redeviens pas toi-même pendant les entrainements, on risque de se faire ridiculiser lors du match contre Serdaigle après les vacances.'

Il y eu quelques instants de silences, puis voyant la mine inquiète des jumeaux, Oliver se décida à parler :

'Très bien, je me suis pris un râteau monumental et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre…

-Par Anne ?

-Oui.

-Mais quand ? Vous n'avez jamais pu vous parler… si ?

-Si… un matin où on avait entrainement, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. J'étais dans les vestiaires pour me changer quand j'ai entendu des pas, je pensais que c'était des Serpentard mais c'était elle. Alors je lui ai expliqué pour le fan club, ça l'a beaucoup fait rire. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle ma proposé qu'on fasse comme si on était un couple pour qu'elles arrêtent de la coller…Mais moi j'ai eu la bêtise de lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse semblant et elle est partit…' Il se prit la tête dans les mains. 'Je ne comprendrais jamais rien au filles !

-Ecoute' George posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant. 'J'avoue que niveau tact, y'en a qui on déjà fait mieux que toi. Mais c'est quand même elle qui a eu une idée bizarre au début. Elle t'apprécie peut-être mais ya quelque chose qui la dérange…

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ?

-Non, c'est pas ce que George à voulut dire. Il voulait dire quelque chose qui l'empêche d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressent… C'est Angelina qui m'en a parler, elle dit que c'est courant chez les filles qui n'ont pas confiance en elle et que la plupart du temps c'est pas grand chose… Tu as discuté avec elle plus que nous, tu es le mieux placer pour répondre à cette question.'

Oliver devait admettre que tout ne semblait pas tourné rond autour d'Anne. A commencé par sa nourriture, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ces fioles dont le contenu semblait la ravir ? Et puis quand était elle entré dans le stade ; pas avant lui puisqu'il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée qui était fermé à double tour. Pourtant, la porte grinçait et si elle était rentrée après lui, il l'aurait entendu. Enfin, sa vision qui était nulle le jour et semblait excellente la nuit, sans parler de ses yeux ! Ils semblaient des puits sans fond qui l'attiraient comme deux aimants. Le problème ne semblait pas si anodin que ça. George lui dit alors :

'On a analysé le liquide qu'Anne nous à fait gouté le premier soir pour nos farces et attrapes… en fait, c'est un mélange très riche, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il est blinder en hémoglobine…

-En quoi ?

-En hémoglobine, c'est une substance naturelle que l'on trouve dans le sang des mammifères, et donc dans le sang des humains.'

Le silence qui suivit l'explication de Fred était gênant. Soudain, Oliver frissonna puis déclara :

'Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

-Ah ! Il recommence à parler tout seul Fred !

-C'est bon signe ça !

-Bon je vais à la bibliothèque faut que je vérifie un truc, après j'aurais besoin de votre aide, il faut absolument que je parle à Anne.

-Chouette !

-A votre service mon capitaine !'

Oliver sortit passant devant les jumeaux qui étaient au garde à vous.

Les recherches d'Oliver l'avaient amené à soupçonner Anne de cacher un terrible secret. Mais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment concernant sa scolarité antérieure et le fait qu'elle ne partage pas de chambre avec les autres filles. Beaubaton était réputé pour ne pas ouvrir ses portes à n'importe qui, et Oliver avait trouvé que la seule autre école qui se trouvait sur le territoire français était une école dont tous les cours avaient lieux la nuit et non le jour. Enfin, cela expliquait pourquoi elle se nourrissait d'une substance à base de sang.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich n'en avait soufflé mot à personne ; pas même aux jumeaux, de peur qu'on rende Anne responsable des attaques. Oliver avait écarté cette hypothèse car il avait, grâce à ses recherches, lu beaucoup de chose sur les vampires. Et ils ne pétrifiaient pas les gens mais les vidaient de leur sang. La troisième attaque lui mit tout de même la puce à l'oreille et il voulut en avoir le cœur net, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Anne. Il fallait donc qu'il lui parle même si elle faisait tout pour l'éviter et d'après ce qu'il avait lu, ça ne serait pas une mince affaire de pouvoir l'approcher. Les vampires étaient réputés pour avoir des sens très développés.

Il demanda alors de l'aide aux jumeaux Weasley. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva le lendemain de Noël à se lever aux aurores pour mettre en application leur plan. Fred et George avaient réussit à annuler le sort qui empêchait un garçon d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille. Ainsi, Oliver devait aller dans la chambre d'Anne et elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui parler.

La dernière partit du plan ne le rassurait pas vraiment mais comme les Weasley ne savait rien sur les hypothèses d'Oliver, il n'avait pas voulu leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la chambre d'Anne. Il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poignée.

* * *

Anne entendit le loquet de la serrure et se réveilla aussitôt. Elle se releva pour voir Oliver entrer dans la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Comme il lui tournait le dos, elle lui dit à voix haute :

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh… Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Si mais tu m'as réveillé, j'ai l'ouïe fine. Mais répond à ma question avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Je voulais te poser une question.

-Tu l'as déjà fais alors vas t'en.

-Non, je voulais dire, une autre question… Anne, s'il te plait, c'est un peu difficile.'

Le ton soucieux de sa voix la surpris. Elle le dévisagea et soudain :

'Oh non… comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide !

-De quoi tu parles ?' Anne sentit la surprise dans la voix d'Oliver

-Et bien puisque tu le sais déjà, oui, je suis un vampire et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne suis pas l'auteur des attaques, Nick aussi à été stupéfié et je n'aurais pas pu le faire juste avec ça.'

Elle ouvrit la bouche en montrant ses canines anormalement développé. Elle avait dit ça de façon impassible, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Alors que ça en avait, elle détourna les yeux d'Oliver, qui était devenu aussi pale qu'elle à la vu de ses dents. Anne se dirigea vers son placard. Elle en sortit une grosse malle et se mit à jeter frénétiquement ses affaires à l'intérieur. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui, elle ne voulait pas lui accorder cette victoire.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ?' réplica-t-elle sèchement. 'Je fais ma valise, tu vas aller te vanter d'avoir découvert qu'il y avait un vampire parmi les Gryffondor et aucun parent d'élève ne voudra laisser son enfant dans la même école qu'un vampire donc je vais devoir partir. Alors je m'en vais avant que tu puisses faire quoi que se soit…'

Il venait de la prendre dans ces bras, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu se rapprocher. Anne ne comprenait pas le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et était légèrement effrayé. Ils ne s'étaient pas souvent vu mais à chaque fois, il avait réussi à la surprendre, elle !

* * *

Oliver la sentit se calmer un peu. Il lui murmura :

'Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux pouvoir te connaître. Ca m'est égal que tu sois un vampire, je n'ai rien dit à personne pour l'instant et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi partager ton secret, je ne veux pas que tu partes.'

Ses derniers mots lui avaient brulé la gorge tant elle était serré par la peine. Anne n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle semblait ne pas respirer. Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud tomber sur ses bras, il desserra son étreinte et se mit face à Anne. Elle pleurait ; de fines gouttes roulaient le long de ses joues. Oliver s'y attendait mais il en fut tout de même surpris, des larmes de sang. Il tenta les essuyer du revers de sa manche mais Anne voulut l'en empêcher :

'Non, tu va tacher ton pull !

-T'inquiète, c'est mon pull de Quiddich, il est sang et or.'

Elle rit légèrement et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre son cœur, la laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

_

* * *

_

Bon pour la suite, il va faloir attendre un peu. J'hésite encore sur ce qui va se passer. Est-ce que je les fait sortir ensemble tout de suite où bien je les fait encore patienter? Si vous voulez voter, pas de problème, il y a les reviews!

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici une petite illustration des capacités d'un vampire (ou presque), je vous déconseille vivement de les énervés, si un jour vous en croisé un! Et puis ça se précise entre Anne et Oliver! Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 : Attaque et contre attaque...

Après avoir séché ses larmes, Anne était allé prendre une douche donnant rendez-vous à Oliver devant sa porte de chambre pour qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Oliver avait acquiescé sans dire le moindre mot, Anne ne savait si elle devait être honnête avec lui et lui avouer la vérité nue ou s'il fallait qu'il se contente de son statue de vampire. Il ne semblait pas s'être posé la question de pourquoi, si elle était vraiment un vampire, elle pouvait s'exposer à la lumière du jour. Anne pesa le pour et le contre et lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de sa chambre et aperçu le garçon l'espace d'un instant avant que la lumière ne l'aveugle, le sourire joyeux qu'il affichait lui fit prendre une décision. Elle ne lui dirait rien tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine de sa loyauté ou qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix.

Anne sentit qu'on la saisissait par le bras. Elle se dégagea aussitôt et la voix de sa gardienne :

'Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Anne va venir avec moi ce matin', répondit la voix grave d'Oliver, 'et il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Tu va dire à ton club que je ne veux plus jamais voir aucun de ses membres tourner autour d'Anne où il aura affaire à moi.'

Anne sentait aussi bien que la l'autre fille que le calme apparent d'Oliver dissimulait une réelle colère et que les menaces n'était pas proféré à la légère. Que n'aurait elle donné pour pouvoir regarder son regard meurtrier à cet instant précis. Anne sentit un frisson de jalousie parcourir le corps de l'admiratrice lorsqu'Oliver lui pris délicatement le bras pour la guider. Elle aurait tant voulu se retourner et tirer la langue à cette mijaurée ; mais Anne n'en fit rien, elle avança la tête haute au bras du capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich et souriait paisiblement.

* * *

Durant la dernière semaine des vacances, Oliver avait pu passer le temps qu'il souhaitait avec Anne. Peu de filles du fan club étaient restées et elles s'étaient maintenues en retrait du garçon et de la fille. Oliver se doutait qu'une fois les autres filles revenues de vacances, tout ne serait plus aussi facile mais cela leur avait permit de discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur le sujet des vampires mais ils avaient fait mieux connaissance.

Oliver lui avait parlé de sa passion pour le Quiddich et qu'il se prédestinait à devenir médicomage mais qu'il galérait en Potion parce que Rogue ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Elle lui avait parlé de ses connaissances en musique moldu et lui avait fait part de son projet de faire découvrir au monde des sorciers un nouvel aspect de la musique que peu connaissaient. Oliver avait été impressionné par ses connaissances en la matière et avait tout de suite aimé la musique qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir. Même si certain morceaux n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec les Bizard Sisters !

'Oliver, tu penses que vous allez gagner la coupe cette année ?

-Hein ?

-Laisse tombé, Anne', répondit Fred qui était assis en face d'elle le matin de la rentrée, 'quand notre capitaine préféré est dans la lune, personne ne peut l'en décrocher.

-N'importe quoi ! La preuve !', Oliver s'éclaircit la voix et toussant puis continua, 'Oui, nous allons, et surtout nous devons, gagner la coupe cette année ! Rien ne peut nous arrêté, nous avons ratatiné leur face de chacal aux Serpentard et nous n'allons faire qu'une bouché des canaris de ce prétentieux de Diggory et les Poufsouffle, je n'en parle même pas !

-Et bah !', dit George ébahi, 'Anne, qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné à manger pendant les vacances ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu comme ça. Maintenant, y manque plus qu'il se remette à parler tout seul et il sera à nouveau comme avant !'

* * *

Anne était heureuse avec ses nouveaux camarades. Bien sur, elle se doutait qu'Oliver jouait les "juste ami" pour gagner sa confiance mais elle savait qu'une relation avec lui ne les amèneraient à rien et elle tentait de réprimer ses sentiments pour le garçon. Le mois de janvier passa tranquillement, au rythme des cours et des entrainements de Quiddich ; Anne n'avait pas eu de problème avec les autres filles du fan club, à croire qu'elles s'étaient résignées. Bien que trouvant cet abandon un peu trop facile, Anne les avaient presque oubliées.

Lorsqu'un soir alors qu'elle rentrait du stade, seule, pour aller prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher, Anne se fit accoster par trois filles dans un couloir.

'Salut Ecir, c'est pas très prudent de se balader seule dans les couloirs, tu pourrais trébucher…'

Anne s'arrêta sans dire un mot, l'obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir était un avantage pour elle. Elle garda les yeux clos, pour n'agir qu'en cas d'urgence.

'Bah alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant elle est bien pendu quand Oliver est dans les parages !'

Anne ne réplica pas. Elle ne voulait pas mettre d'huile sur le feu et voulait simplement que ces furies crachent leur venin puis s'en aille.

'Oh ! Je te parle ! T'es bouché !' Cracha la fille en secouant Anne. De plus en plus énervé face à l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille, elle fini par lui coller sa main dans la figure. Anne se retrouva à terre, à peine étourdit par le choc. Les trois filles rigolait de la voir à leur pied, la main sur la joue. Anne murmura :

'T'aurais jamais du faire ça…'

Anne se redressa et tandis que les autres riaient comme des baleines, elle s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle entendit celle qui l'avait frappé dire avec sarcasme :

'Ouh, j'ai peur ! Tu va tout aller rapporté à Oliver, t'es même pas capable de te défendre toute seule, tu me fais…'

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Anne l'avait assommé d'un coup de pied. Les deux autres stoppèrent net leurs rires et regardaient Anne avec un regard qui transpirait la peur. Anne dit alors avec le plus grand calme :

'Vous voulez essayer ? Non ! Alors emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, elle aura mal au crane au réveille mais rien de grave, dites lui bien que je me suis retenue de frapper plus fort. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à cause de minables comme vous.'

Anne se retourna et continua son chemin, entendant les pas pressé des filles qui filaient sans demander leu reste. Anne se mit à rire doucement quand soudain, elle bouscula une personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore repérée. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Oliver qui ne semblait pas aussi heureux qu'elle. Mais comment diable faisait-il pour la surprendre à chaque fois ?

'Tu es fière de toi ?', s'emporta-t-il, la coupant dans son questionnement, 'Tu te trouves géniale d'avoir fait ça ! Tu as réfléchit deux minutes aux conséquences de tes actes ?

-Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Tu ne supportes pas que je puisse me défendre seule', plaisanta Anne, 'et que je n'ai pas besoin de toi…

-Non, je sais que tu peux te défendre seule ; j'ai lu pas mal de bouquin sur le sujet...

-Le sujet ?' Le coupa Anne

-Oui, et je connais les capacités des vampires. Merlin, si tu lui as cassé quelque chose ! Tu y as songé en l'assommant ? Elle va peut-être avoir des séquelles avec le coup que tu lui as porté… et à la tête en plus ! Tu aurais pu la tuer si tu avais voulu et …

-Mais elle n'est pas morte !' S'emporta Anne, 'Mon coup la juste assommé ! Puisque tu es si intelligent et que tu as lut tant de choses à MON SUJET, tu devrais savoir qu'en plus d'une grande force, je peux facilement la contrôler ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale…

-Mais tu ne comprends donc rien, elle ne va pas te lâcher. Son père est au conseil et si elle lui parle de ta force, elle va réussir à le convaincre que tu es un danger public…

-Un quoi ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois, en danger public !'

* * *

Le ton n'avait fait que monter depuis le début de la dispute et Oliver s'en rendit compte en comprenant que la dernière phrase montrait leur incapacité à communiquer. Il souffla donc un grand coup puis reprit d'une voix qu'il obligea à resté calme :

'Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que son père est influent et qu'il peut te faire renvoyer si sa fille arrive à le convaincre. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver, mais l'idée même que tu puisses quitter Poudlard m'est insupportable.'

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard qui l'obsédait tant. Oliver attendit quelque temps après, une réaction de la jeune fille, mais seul le silence les entourait. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et n'eu d'autre choix que de plonger dans le regard cristallin d'Anne qui l'observait sans siller. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis détournant le regard, Anne s'appuya contre un des murs froid en croisant les bras et déclara d'une voix qui avait retrouvé tout son calme :

'Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-De quoi tu parles ?'

Oliver la vit soupirer :

'Tu fais comme si ce que je suis n'avais pas d'importance, tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je quitte l'école, etc. Mais dans quel but le fais-tu ? Ca n'a rien de naturel, je devrais t'inspirer de la peur, et pas de la sympathie. Tu sais comment te débarrasser des vampires et tu veux me surveiller parce que tu penses pouvoir me détruire au moindre faux pas ? Ou bien, tu fais ça parce que tu as lu que les vampires sont immortels et tu désir en devenir un ?'

A chacune de ses phrases, Oliver s'était rapproché d'Anne sans qu'elle ne semble s'en rendre compte. A la dernière interrogation de la jeune fille, il n'y teint plus et la bloquant avec ses bras contre le mur, il l'embrassa.

_

* * *

_

La suite est pour très bientôt! Laissez une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensé!

byebye


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Anne et Oliver. Bon c'est leur première engueulade mais fallait bien que ça arrive un jour à force d'avoir des secrets!! En tout cas bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Secrets**

Anne avait gémit mais c'était laissé faire. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, Oliver était tellement communicatif ; pas besoin de paroles pour qu'elle comprenne les sentiments qu'il avait à son égare. Soudain prise de panique, elle le repoussa violemment, si bien qu'il se retrouva coller au mur d'en face. Lorsqu'elle le vit plié en deux, elle se précipita vers lui, ne sachant que dire pour s'excuser, elle bafouilla :

'Je… Comment fais-tu pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens ?

-Que veux-tu…' tenta-t-il, le souffle court, 'je suis irrésistible !'

Anne rougit et détourna la tête, mais resta assise à ses côtés le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. Soudain, d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, il reprit :

'C'est vrai que je ne fais pas ça pour rien. J'essaie désespérément d'obtenir ta confiance, mais vu que c'est la deuxième fois que tu me rejettes, je ne suis pas certain d'y parvenir un jour. Je suis persistant, alors je t'ai raconté ma vie dans les moindres détails, je t'ai parlé de mes projets, de ce que j'aime et de ce que je déteste ; mais là, je sèche un peu. Alors peux-tu me dire ce que je dois faire pour que tu ais plus confiance ?'

Anne n'avait pas osée bouger. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il avait terminé, elle commença d'une petite voix :

'Tu te trompes, tu as toute ma confiance Oliver. Tu veux une preuve, je vais t'en donner une. Tu sais comment naissent les vampires ?

-Oui, un humain se fait mordre par l'un d'eux et si le vampire ne le vide pas totalement de son sang, l'humain devient à son tour un vampire. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Et bien moi', le coupa Anne, 'j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je suis née comme un humain normal mais j'avais déjà les capacités d'un vampire. Ma mère biologique est morte en me donnant naissance après s'être fait mordre par un vampire. Mes parents actuels la connaissaient et sont tout les deux médicomages. Ils m'ont recueillis et ont étudié mon cas avec une grande minutie ; leurs recherches sont à l'origine de nombreuses potions et sortilèges pour atténuer et retarder les effets d'une morsure.

-Mais alors, si tu ne t'es pas fais mordre, tu n'es pas un vampire !

-Pas exactement en effet ; je suis un croisement entre humain et vampire. C'est ce qui me permet de sortir même le jour sans brûler instantanément. Le problème c'est que le croisement est très instable et je prends des tas de remèdes pour éviter que le côté vampire ne s'impose pas trop. Mais plus je grandis et plus j'ai du mal à lutter contre cette moitié de moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que peu à peu je me transforme en vampire. Et un soir, je suis persuadé que je me réveillerais avec une envie si forte de sang frais que je commettrais l'irréparable.

-Et il n'y a rien à faire ?

-Parfois, tu arrives à me surprendre ; comme quand tu m'as surprise la première fois au stade. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver et ce n'est pas normal vu mes capacités. Je ne suis pas supposé me faire surprendre par quiconque, ça a toujours été comme ça, et…

-Et ça te fais peur. C'est ça ?'

Anne n'eu d'autre choix que de hocher la tête avant de reprendre :

'Ca me fais peur mais pas pour la raison que tu crois. C'est comme si avec toi, je redevenais un humain comme les autres. J'aimerais que ça soit le cas avec tout le monde, c'est mon souhait le plus cher. Pouvoir me réveiller un matin sans penser à commettre un meurtre.

-Mais alors, il faut que tu sois tout le temps avec moi ! Peut-être que ça te fera devenir humaine pour de bon.

-Non, ça ne changera rien. Nous y avons déjà pensé et cela fait plusieurs mois que nous passons quasiment tout le temps ensemble…

-Nous ?

-J'en ai parlé à mes parents, je leur envoie un hibou quotidien pour leur faire un rapport détaillé sur mon comportement. Ainsi ils savent comment évolue mon état et ils peuvent continuer leur étude à distance tout en évitant les dommages collatéraux que je pourrais créer comme par exemple casser la figure à mes petits camarades…'

* * *

Anne était lugubre. Oliver réfléchissait tout en l'observant, cela faisait quasiment six mois qu'il la connaissait et trois qu'ils étaient toute la journée ensemble.

'Moi je trouve que tu as changé depuis que l'on est plus souvent ensemble. Ton teint par exemple, il est moins pâle qu'au début de l'année. Pourtant, tu n'as pas vu une seule fois le soleil.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

-Non, je t'assure, et je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. Peut-être que l'on devrait rester ensemble tout le temps !

-Non Oliver, se serait beaucoup trop risqué. Je t'ai accordé toute ma confiance, mais ce n'est pas ça que tu recherches en réalité... Je peux te raconter de nombreuses choses sur moi, mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Je ne pourrais jamais le donner à personne.'

Oliver réfléchit en silence, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se permettre d'aimer ? C'était tellement absurde, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était un vampire qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments. Et, lorsqu'ils discutaient, elle parlait de ses parents avec beaucoup d'amour. Donc, elle refusait consciemment d'éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié.

'Et si j'accepte le fais que tu ne sois jamais amoureuse de moi, tu veux bien qu'on tente l'expérience ?

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu es probablement le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu alors je ne veux pas tout gâcher juste pour vérifier une théorie que je sais fausse par avance.'

Anne s'était levé et l'avait laissé seul dans le couloir sans qu'il ait eu le temps de la retenir. Oliver soupira, maudissant les capacités de la jeune fille. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la volière. Là, il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume qui étaient toujours à la disposition des élèves. Il rédigea la lettre suivante :

_Chers M. et Mme Ecir,_

_Je m'appelle Oliver Wood et je suis un camarade de classe de votre fille Anne. Je pense qu'elle vous a parlé de moi car il semblerait que je sois le premier à pouvoir la prendre au dépourvut._

_Je sais quels sont ses capacités et elle m'a tout dit à propos de vos recherches. Je sais que vous lui avez conseillé de passer le plus de temps possible avec moi pour voir si cela aurait un quelque effet sur son état. Elle clame que rien n'a changé, mais je puis vous affirmer le contraire. En effet, sa peau semble avoir pris de nombreuses couleurs. Et ceci n'est pas dû à une exposition au soleil puisque dans notre région, nous n'avons pas vu un seul de ses rayons depuis septembre. De plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'Anne puisse bronzer._

_C'est donc pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée d'une expérience, mais votre fille semble y être opposée. Ma théorie est que si les effets sont minimes jusqu'à présent car les effets que l'on observe après avoir passé la journée ensemble s'effacent au cours de la nuit. J'ai donc pensé que si l'on ne se séparait pas durant la nuit, cela aurait un effet positif sur votre fille. Je comprends bien quel peut-être le danger puisqu'Anne m'a laissé entendre que c'était lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin que sa soif de sang était la plus forte et qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas très bien dans ces moments._

_Ma démarche peut sembler étrange, et un peu perverse mais sachez que je ne désir que le bonheur de votre fille. Je suis près à prendre tout les risques si cela pouvait rendre Anne heureuse. J'ai vu les yeux d'Anne s'illuminé lorsqu'elle m'a fait part de son désir de devenir humaine à part entière ; et je serais près à tenter l'impossible pour qu'elle ait toujours ce regard._

_J'espère avoir pu vous convaincre et vous montrer que mes motivations ne sont pas indécentes. En attente de votre réponse, j'espère que vous pourrez convaincre votre fille et la faire changer d'avis._

_Cordialement,_

_Oliver Wood_

Se disant qu'il était fou et que si jamais Anne découvrait l'existence de cette lettre, elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole, il se dirigea vers une petite chouette boréale qui ne dormait pas encore pour lui remettre sa lettre. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et faire bonne figure devant Anne pour qu'elle ne se doute pas trop de ce qui se tramait.

_Prochain épisode: rencontre avec les parents! attention, ça va être folklorique!!_

_Bye_


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

Hello, j'ai fini la rédaction de l'histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste encore quelques chapitres qui sont en cours de relecture! En attendant, je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira; mais dans tout les cas, laissez une review que j'ai des impressions sur mon travail!

_Bye_

* * *

Chapter 7 : Parents, surprise… et plus si affinité !

Le plus difficile avait été d'éviter qu'Anne ne découvre qu'Oliver avait envoyé une lettre et que ceux-ci y avaient répondu. Lorsque la chouette boréale était revenue avec la réponse, Oliver avait d'abord pensé qu'il rêvait. Il avait du relire la lettre une bonne centaine de fois tant elle lui semblait irréaliste et à la veille des vacances de printemps, il le faisait pour la cent-unième fois !

_Cher Oliver,_

_Tout d'abord, ma femme et moi-même voulons te demander de nous appeler par nos prénoms : Mary et Peter. Parce que franchement M. et Mme Ecir, ça fait vraiment vieux… Mais revenons à nos moutons !_

_Anne nous a effectivement parlé de toi et de ton étrange capacité à la surprendre. Mais ce que je trouve plus surprenant encore c'est qu'avec les indices qu'elle t'a laissé depuis le début de l'année tu es mit autant de temps pour réaliser ce qu'elle était…_

_**Oliver, mon mari est un imbécile qui écrit comme il pense, et même si ce qu'il a dit plus haut est vrai, ce n'est pas l'objet de cette lettre. En réalité, cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que nous essayons de persuader Anne de réaliser le plan que tu lui as proposé. Mais elle s'obstine à le refuser, et sans vouloir nous donner de raisons valables.**_

_**Nous avons donc un plan, mais il faut qu'Anne n'en sache rien ; ce sera un peu une surprise pour elle. Son jour de naissance est le dernier des vacances de printemps et nous aimerions lui offrir son humanité pour ce jour mais nous n'y arriverons pas sans toi. **_

_Bon, ne tournons pas plus longtemps autour du pot : tu viens passer les vacances de printemps chez nous. MAIS tu ne dois pas en parler à Anne, c'est CAPITAL ! Vous pourrez passer l'essentiel de votre temps ensemble et nous étudierons les progrès d'Anne au jour le jour. Ainsi, nous pourrons parachever la potion que nous sommes en train de confectionner et qui la rendra humaine pour de bon !_

_**Nous vous attendrons tout les deux à la sortie du Poudlard express, mais prétend jusqu'au bout que tu va dans ta famille car Anne pourrait se montrer très convaincante si elle apprend notre plan. Une part d'elle souhaite qu'il se réalise plus que tout au monde mais l'autre le craint par-dessus tout.**_

_**Avec toute notre affection, Mary & Peter**_

Oliver avait réussi à éviter le sujet des vacances le plus longtemps possible et lorsqu'enfin le sujet était arrivé sur la table, il avait répondu qu'il devait aller dans sa famille pour fêter la Pâques. Anne avait semblé le croire, mais on n'était jamais certain de rien avec elle.

* * *

Anne avait envoyé un hibou à ses parents pour les informés de ce qui c'était passé, sans préciser la partit où Oliver l'avait embrassé. Ils lui avaient répondu de revenir durant les vacances pour qu'elle fasse un examen complet, lui expliquant qu'ils avaient une surprise pour elle. Anne ne s'était pas donné la peine de demander ce que c'était car elle n'avait jamais été capable de dire quand ses parents mentaient.

Anne s'était donc contenter de poursuivre sa scolarité et d'écouter les jumeaux raconter leur histoires le soir au coin du feu au côté d'Oliver qui était muet ses derniers temps. Anne trouvait bizarre qu'Oliver ne soit pas revenu à la charge avec son idée saugrenue, c'était totalement contraire à son comportement. Depuis l'incident avec le fan club, il était redevenu plus taciturne. Pourtant, la fille avait dit qu'elle s'était cognée en tombant dans les escaliers et Anne n'avait pas eu de retenue.

La jeune fille regarda le capitaine de Quiddich qui chiffonnait pour la cent-unième fois ce morceau de papier qu'il semblait tant affectionner ses derniers temps. Elle poussa un soupir, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le sorte seulement le jour ; elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il contenait et la dernière fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé, il avait menti en disant que c'était un plan pour le prochain match de Quiddich. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent dans le train, elle lui devait des excuses pour s'être emporté et faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé entre eux commençait à lui peser ; il était difficile d'oublier les lèvres du capitaine sur les siennes lorsqu'elle en rêvait chaque nuit !

'Tous en voiture !' la voix puissance d'Hagrid retentit et tous les élèves présents montèrent dans le train.

* * *

Oliver avait remarqué qu'il y avait plus de monde qui rentrait chez eux pour les vacances que d'habitude. La plupart avaient peur de rester à cause des attaques qui avait pourtant cessées depuis l'attaque de Nick et Justin Finch-Fletchley. Oliver regardait par la fenêtre toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand le train démarra. Il avait choisit de rester seul dans une cabine, préférant éviter toute discussion avec Anne de peur de se trahir avant l'arrivé du train sur sa destination. Soudain la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et Anne entra dans le compartiment.

'Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?'

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne ?_

'Bien sur…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à monter mon sac, s'il te plait ?'

Oliver observa le sac qu'elle lui tendait, il ne devait pas être bien lourd… A quoi jouait-elle ? Il le prit tranquillement et le rangea à côté du sien. Lorsqu'il voulut retourner à sa place, il remarqua qu'Anne avait fermé tous les rideaux de la cabine, si bien qu'ils étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Oliver vit les yeux d'Anne scintillé mais pris grand soin de les évités pour ne rien laissé échapper. Il retourna à sa place et grommela avant de fermer les yeux :

'Ca tombe bien je voulais dormir de toute façon…'

* * *

Anne aurait bien tenté de lui parlé mais il dormait déjà profondément. Furieuse, elle avait du réprimer une violente envie de le frapper de toute ses forces. Après plusieurs heures de voyage où elle avait tantôt lu tantôt l'avait observé dormir, Oliver se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Anne était restée plonger dans son livre tandis qu'il s'étirait et tirait légèrement un rideau pour voir le paysage.

'Nous allons bientôt arrivés,' déclara-t-il satisfait. 'La grisaille Londonienne ça ne trompe jamais !

-Oliver, il faut que l'on parle.

-Mais c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire.

-Non, sérieusement… Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, je n'aurais pas du m'emporté de la sorte contre toi. Je sais que tu ne veux que faire le bien mais c'est trop compliqué et tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas.' Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. 'J'attendrais que tu me distribues toutes les cartes.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu…' Elle prit une grande inspiration. 'Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami avant toi. Et j'ai l'impression que depuis notre dispute, tu m'évites et tu ne parle plus beaucoup. J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi et si je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu ne sois plus aussi méfiant.'

* * *

Oliver eu un sourire mystérieux et tandis que le train s'arrêtait le long du quai 9 3/4, il déclara en se levant :

'Tu auras ta réponse bientôt, c'est une surprise.'

Oliver saisit ses bagages et ceux de sa compagne et les mit sur un chariot. Anne étant redevenue aveugle, il l'aida à descendre du train. Elle lui chuchotait sans répit de lui avoué qu'elle était la surprise, mais le garçon ne céda pas. Enfin, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai, un couple qui devait avoir la trentaine s'approcha d'eux. L'homme saisit Anne et l'enlaça, s'écriant d'une voix quasi hystérique :

'Anne, ma fille ! Tu m'as manqué ma chérie si tu savais !

-Papa ! Laisse-moi respiré ! Maman, dit lui d'arrêté s'il te plait !

-Mais mon ange, ça fais près de six mois qu'il ne t'a pas vue, comprend le un peu !' Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa fille mais on pouvait sentir l'amour infini qu'il communiquait. 'Et tu dois être Oliver je présume. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance en chair et en os !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mary,' répondit Oliver essayant de gardé un air dégagé. 'Peter, je pense que vous devriez relâcher Anne elle devient rouge…'

* * *

Anne se dégagea des bras de son père et se tourna vers Oliver l'air suspicieux. Oliver se réjouit intérieurement qu'elle soit aveuglée car il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle lise ses pensées à cet instant précis. Elle était tellement mignonne avec l'un de ses sourcils froncé et l'autre relevé ! Il du se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Finalement il se croisa le regard attendrit de Peter et détourna le sien vers Mary qui eu la présence d'esprit de dire :

'Anne, tu dois être fatigué par le voyage, viens rentrons à la maison.'

Cela eu l'effet d'un signe sur Peter qui saisit Anne par le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie. Mary se tourna vers les sacs d'Oliver et d'Anne, sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Les valises disparurent et Mary rassura Oliver :

'Elles sont à la maison, nous avons déjà tout préparé pour ton séjour mais il faut que Anne soit au courant le plus tard possible. Elle risque de ne pas être de très bonne humeur lorsqu'elle comprendra tout ce qui se trame. Suit nous donc mais reste muet tout le long du chemin, elle ne semble pas ressentir ta présence et n'arrive pas à lire dans ton esprit, ce qui est un très grand avantage pour toi et moi !'

_

* * *

_

See you on next chapter! Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

_Ce chapitre est court mais comme je publie les quatre derniers chapitres d'un coup. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise jusque là et j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas! Bonne lecture, Darwi Odrade._

**Chapter 8 : Je ne leur ai pas raconté…**

Ça n'avait pas loupé, Anne avait eu une colère monstre lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'Oliver était toujours avec eux sur le pas de leur porte. Elle avait aussitôt lu dans l'esprit de son père toute l'histoire et après avoir pesté sur les trois comploteurs s'était enfuit dans sa chambre pour s'enfermé.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, elle redescendra pour diner !' Avait assuré Mary d'une voie calme.

Oliver s'était donc retrouvé seul car Mary et Peter étaient partit travailler. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il pouvait choisir sa chambre et allé où bon lui semblait mais de ne pas forcé les serrures fermées car elles ne l'étaient pas pour rien. Oliver décida donc de faire le tour du propriétaire. La maison était charmante, dès que l'on entrait, une chaleur bienveillante semblait se dégager de chaque mur. Bien que de l'extérieur la maison semble petite, la magie rendait chaque pièce spacieuse et confortable. Oliver décida de grimper les escaliers pour aller se choisir une chambre à l'étage.

* * *

Anne en voulait à ses parents d'avoir embarqué Oliver dans une expérience qu'il ne comprenait pas, en voulait à Oliver d'avoir envoyé une lettre à ses parents sans rien lui dire ; mais par-dessus tout, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu avant et de s'être emporté comme une gamine. Anne savait parfaitement que ça ne résoudrait rien et que maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de tenter l'expérience. Il faudrait qu'elle soit extrêmement vigilante, car plus que la peur de faire du mal physiquement à Oliver, la possibilité qu'elle baisse sa garde sentimentale était un risque qu'elle ne devait pas négliger.

Anne en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il tendit le bras pour allumer la lumière :

'Non, n'allume pas s'il te plait !'

Il resta interdit un instant, puis faisant mine de partir :

'Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te dérangé.'

En un battement de cil, Anne le saisit par le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur fermant la porte. Elle le sentit paniqué légèrement car une fois la porte close, il ne devait vraiment plus rien y voir. Anne lui lâcha le bras et se plaçant derrière lui, murmura à son oreille :

'Bienvenue dans mon univers… ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Anne… Je m'excuse de t'avoir caché ma venue…'

Anne lui souffla doucement dans le cou et le sentit frissonner tandis que la peur grandissait en lui.

'J'ai eu un comportement de môme ces dernières semaines. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…'

* * *

Oliver s'était retourné brusquement pour essayer de saisir la jeune fille. Anne rit intérieurement de se manque de discernement, elle l'avait évité avec une très grande facilité et silencieusement elle s'approcha de lui. Elle se saisit des bras puissants du jeune homme et utilisa son poids pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Anne se jeta alors sur lui et bloquant ses mouvements se pencha lentement sur son cou.

Oliver sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus bougé, qu'il était à sa merci. Se débattre n'aurait servit à rien, crier non plus d'ailleurs, ils étaient seuls. D'une voix qu'il tenta de maintenir le plus calme possible, il dit :

'Anne, si tu voulais me faire peur, tu as gagné.'

Sa voix était rauque et trop grave à son gout. Oliver n'eu pas de réponse d'Anne mais il la sentit stopper son mouvement à quelques millimètres de son cou. La respiration de la jeune fille dans son cou était une véritable torture.

'J'ai peur, ça ne te suffit pas ?' reprit-il 'Et oui, je sais que tu peux être plus forte que moi.

-…

-Que je prends des risques en restant avec toi 24 heures sur 24. Mais je suis près à les encourir si ça peut te permettre de redevenir humaine plus vite. Même si tu viens de me coller la frousse de ma vie, je t'assure que je ne renoncerais pas.'

Oliver avait réussi à tourné la tête et regardait Anne droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il ne disait que la vérité. Leurs lèvres n'était qu'a quelques centimètres et Anne parut s'en rendre compte car elle se releva et dit :

'Très bien, si tu arrives à voir quand je te teste c'est que tu arriveras à t'en sortir demain matin lorsque je me réveillerais.' Elle alluma une bougie rendant ses yeux à Oliver. 'Tu dors dans ce lit.'

Oliver découvrit que la chambre était assez grande pour contenir un lit double et un lit d'appoint. Elle n'avait pas de fenêtre mais une grande armoire et un miroir. Anne lui avait indiqué le petit lit sur lequel il était maintenant assit. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, il vit Anne lui désigner une petite porte dans le mur :

'Cette porte te conduira dans une chambre où tu trouveras tes affaires et celle de l'autre côté,' elle se retourna et désigna une autre porte 'elle conduit à la salle de douche.

-Ta capacité à percevoir ce qui se passe autour de toi m'impressionnera toujours !

-Rêve pas trop, maman m'a laissé un mot en m'expliquant le tout sur mon lit.

-…

-Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme une gamine lorsque j'ai découvert ce que vous me cachiez tous.

-T'inquiète, c'est oublié…

-Ecoute, mes parents sous estiment les risques et…

-Tu les sur estimes !

-Non ! Enfin peut-être… Mais c'est avec ta vie que l'on prend un risque Oliver. Tu dois en avoir conscience. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je serais seule responsable et…' La jeune fille arrêta brutalement ses paroles comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop puis ajouta 'Papa et maman nous attendent pour diner.'

Oliver la suivit sans discuter, il écouta et répondit aux questions de Peter et Mary durant le diner mais ses pensées vagabondaient. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses parents de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais il connaissait déjà leur réaction. Son père n'aimait pas la différence et sa mère était toujours inquiète pour lui, ils auraient donc mal réagit.

Oliver aida à débarrasser la table et dit bonsoir à Peter et Mary avant de suivre Anne vers leur chambre. Il trouvait vraiment étrange que les parents d'Anne ne soit pas inquiet de laisser sa fille dormir dans la même chambre qu'un garçon vu leur âge respectif. Les hormones travaillaient tous les adolescents et surtout les garçons, en même temps, Anne avait de très bon moyen de défense donc a part si elle était consentante Oliver ne pourrait pas la toucher. Or bien que l'ayant rejeté deux fois, Anne lui donnait constamment des signes de son attachement et Oliver était certain que ce n'était pas simplement de l'amitié.

'Non, ça ne peut pas être ça…

-Tu parles tout seul à nouveau Oliver !' Il releva la tête et vit Anne, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. 'Il faut que j'envoie un hibou aux jumeaux pour leur dire que tu vas beaucoup mieux à nouveau !

-Très drôle…' dit-il d'un ton lugubre.

-Tu veux abandonner ?' Sa voix était pleine de déception. 'Je sens que tu as peur de quelque chose.

-Bien sur que non ! C'est juste que je trouve tes parents… euh… très confient pour laisser leur fille dormir dans la même pièce qu'un garçon.

-C'est parce que je peux très bien te repousser facilement jeune mâle !' Rit-elle de bon cœur.

-Mouais… C'est surement parce que tu leur à dit que tu m'avais déjà remis à ma place deux fois déjà.

-Non, je ne leur ai pas raconté…'

* * *

_A tout de suite pour le chapitre 9!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas…**

Anne se sentit rougir fortement. Elle espérait que la pénombre qui séparait leurs lits cacherait son trouble. Elle ajouta un timide 'Bonne nuit' et s'allongea en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête. Anne entendit Oliver se coucher sans rien dire et souffler l'unique bougie qui était à son chevet.

Tout étant calme, elle s'endormit et plongea dans un sommeil agités de rêves tous plus inconvenables les uns que les autres. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque là fourmillait dans son bas ventre tandis qu'elle rêvait des mains d'Oliver explorant son corps.

Soudain l'une des mains lui caressa doucement le visage puis le front. Elle eu l'effet d'un linge humide lors d'une forte fièvre et ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Anne ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Oliver qui l'observait dans le noir.

'Tu gémissais et j'ai cru que tu faisais un cauchemar, alors j'ai préféré te réveiller.'

Anne regarda les lèvres du garçon s'animer avant de se figer en sourire rassurant. Son regard descendit jusqu'au cou du jeune homme où elle voyait sa veine palpité à chaque battement de cœur.

'Anne, si tu as faim, je suis allé chercher une bouteille dans la cuisine.'

Elle regarda le flacon qu'il lui tendait et revint vers les yeux noisette d'Oliver. Anne leva tranquillement un bras vers le flacon, le saisit et le déposa sur sa table de nuit. Puis elle prit les mains d'Oliver et les déposa sur ses joues. Les yeux clos, elle resta ainsi de nombreuses minutes avant de déclarer :

'Je n'ai pas faim de ça.' Elle empêcha Oliver de retirer ses mains de ses joues. 'Non, laisse les, elles sont si rafraichissantes. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je n'ai pas faim.

-Très bien mais il y a plus confortable pour dormir…' Il avait la voix encore plus grave que d'habitude. 'J'ai sommeil tu sais !

-Alors allonge toi, le lit est assez grand pour deux.'

* * *

Oliver cru d'abord qu'il rêvait mais ne demanda pas à Anne de répéter. Sans lâcher le visage de la jeune femme, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Relâchant ses mains, il sentit Anne se blottir contre lui. Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil et de joie à l'idée de passer le reste de la nuit dans cette position. Il ne voulait pas savoir si Anne avait agit sous l'impulsion de ses rêves ou consciemment ; Oliver savourait l'instant présent, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu soif en s'éveillant et espérant que se serait aussi le cas au matin.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux doucement, presque avec appréhension. Comme il l'avait craint, Anne n'était plus dans le lit mais au moins il n'avait pas rêvé ce qui c'était passé la veille puisqu'il était dans son lit à elle. Oliver entendit le jet de la douche se couper, c'était l'eau qui l'avait réveillé ; ce devait être Anne qui se douchait. Oliver voulut se lever pour aller chercher ses affaires et prendre une douche une fois la jeune femme sortie mais dès qu'il fut assis, Anne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte simplement couverte d'une serviette éponge.

'Tu peux rester dormir encore, il est très tôt.

-Là j'ai surtout besoin d'une douche froide…' laissa échapper Oliver. Voyant qu'Anne rougissait, il ajouta gêné. 'J'ai encore dit mes pensées à voix haute. Je suis vraiment incorrigible…

-Non, non, je commence à être habitué. Vas-y je t'en pris après tu pourras te rendormir. Le froid c'est génial pour se détendre !'

Oliver sentait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour maintenir un ton dégagé. Il se leva et remercia Merlin et tous les grands sorciers qui lui passait par la tête de lui avoir fait enfiler un pantalon de pyjama suffisamment large. Il alluma l'eau et se plaça sous le jet glacé, se maudissant intérieurement de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il renfila son pantalon et son t-shirt avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, il réussit à discerné Anne qui se trouvait sur son lit en train de lire. Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle avait enfilé un jogging et un débardeur.

'Ca va mieux ?' demanda Anne en relevant la tête

-Oui, et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu faim en te levant ?

-Si, mais heureusement la fiole était à mon chevet. Tu as bien fais de l'apporter hier. Après je suis allé prendre une douche pour me passer l'envie de lacéré ton cou.'

Elle avait dit ça de façon si détaché, Oliver n'en revenait pas. Il sentait pourtant la frustration pointé dans la voix de la jeune fille.

'Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il n'est que cinq heures et le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil… Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés ?

-Oui, si tu veux.' Répondit la jeune fille avec une surprise non dissimulée cette fois.

Oliver monta sur le lit et resta silencieux quelques instants. Anne semblait continuer tranquillement sa lecture.

'Anne, est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?'

Il y eu un silence ; Oliver crut qu'il allait périr de mille mort si Anne ne daignait pas répondre. Anne semblait pétrifiée, les yeux fixes ; Oliver n'osait pas la regarder.

* * *

Anne réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que répondre à ça ? Bien sur, hier, elle avait agit sans trop réfléchir ; comme si une partie de son cerveau c'était réveillé après des années de léthargie. Mais ce matin, c'était différent, elle était parfaitement consciente et elle savait que si elle le laissait faire, elle n'aurait probablement pas la force de l'arrêter après. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait s'attacher à personne ; c'était prendre des risques inutiles. Elle avait bien vu les transformations que la présence d'Oliver faisait sur elle, mais cela ne changerait pas son problème. Anne n'avait d'autre choix que de fuir encore une fois et espérer qu'Oliver ne la suivrait pas pour lui demander des explications. Elle ne pouvait pas les lui donner, c'était trop douloureux.

Anne referma son livre et se détourna pour le poser sur sa table de nuit. Elle entendit Oliver soupirer alors qu'elle se levait. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'un simple soupir pouvait contenir autant de détresse. Anne ne put se résoudre à partir sans dire un mot, ainsi elle murmura avant d'ouvrir la porte :

'Je t'aime Oliver, mais je ne peux pas…'

* * *

_Vite vite, la suite arrive!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre... ENJOY!_

**Chapter 10 : Révélations**

Le sang d'Oliver ne fit qu'un tour devant la confession qu'Anne venait de lui faire. Elle l'aimait, pour de vrai, Oliver n'avait jamais espéré cela même dans le plus fou de ses rêves. Mais sa jubilation passagère se transforma en profond désespoir lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les mots suivants. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ? Et puis, que ne pouvait-elle pas faire ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui faire refuser des sentiments qu'elle savait partagés ?

Oliver avait laissé partir Anne une fois de plus. Il avait vu ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elles n'étaient plus de sang ; cette nouvelle lui mit du baume au cœur et il décida de s'habiller pour pouvoir interroger les parents d'Anne, dès qu'ils seraient levés, sur le blocage de la jeune fille.

* * *

Anne avait erré dans les champs la plus grande majorité de la journée. Bien que sa vision diurne se soit nettement améliorée, elle continuait à se fier à ses autres sens pour se diriger. Pour la première fois, elle avait regardé le soleil se lever et n'avait pas souffert. Anne avait pensé tout d'abord que c'était parce que son esprit était trop occupé à trouver un moyen de pouvoir garder la tête haute la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Oliver, mais fini par réaliser que cela faisait partit des progrès de son état.

Anne passa le reste de la journée à observer toute les transformations qui s'était opéré sur elle depuis la rentrée et du admettre que les améliorations s'étaient amplifiées au cours des dernières semaines. La jeune fille sentit le rouge envahir son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa que cela correspondait en fait au moment où elle avait commencé de rêver du capitaine de Quiddich ; ou plutôt qu'elle avait compris qu'elle éprouvait plus que de la simple amitié à son égare.

'Ne raconte pas de sottises, tu le sais depuis qu'il t'a prise pour une Serpentard qui l'espionnait…'

Anne se releva brusquement entendant le son de sa voix. Elle remercia Merlin d'être seule et se sermonna intérieurement d'avoir pris la mauvaise habitude d'Oliver. Un frisson parcourut la base de son cou et elle décida de rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de la maison familiale, elle huma ce que sa mère avait préparé pour le diner. Anne hésitait toujours à y aller, effrayer de devoir parler à Oliver. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un estomac qui gargouille. Anne tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir de qui provenait le bruit, lorsqu'il se répéta. Elle réalisa alors que pour la première fois, elle avait une faim humaine. Sans plus aucune hésitation, elle dévala la colline et courut pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à ses parents.

Anne était si heureuse qu'elle ouvrit grand la porte de la cuisine, ne réalisant pas qu'elle interrompait au passage un débat assez animé entre Oliver et ses parents. Ils étaient tous tellement absorbé qu'ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement lorsqu'Anne déclara un grand sourire aux lèvres:

'Maman, j'ai très faim !'

Sa mère se retourna pour lui donner une fiole de potion mais lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point Anne était pleine de vie, elle la laissa échapper. Oubliant sa contenance habituelle, elle poussa un cri de joie et pris sa fille unique dans ses bras. Peter et Oliver ne comprenant toujours pas ouvrirent de grand yeux, ce n'est que lorsque Mary demanda :

'Que veux-tu manger ? Veux-tu que je fasse un assortiment de plein de choses pour que tu puisses gouter et me dire ce que tu préfères pour une prochaine fois ?'

Que Peter poussa un cri de joie à son tour et se précipita pour étreindre sa fille avec amour.

* * *

Oliver observa la scène un sourire pointant au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer à Mary et Peter son problème et avait perdu de longues heures à tourner autour du pot. Heureusement que Mary était une femme très perspicace et avait répondu en partit à ses questions si mal posées.

Oliver avait donc appris que ce que redoutait par-dessus tout Anne c'était le fait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais donner la vie. Mary en avait beaucoup parler avec elle, puisqu'elle non plus n'avait jamais pu donner la vie, et avait dit à Oliver que pour Anne, la naissance d'un enfant était la plus grande des preuves d'amour que pouvait faire se donner un homme et une femme.

Oliver ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi cela pouvait être un obstacle dans sa relation avec la jeune fille. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas de grande importance, et puis il y avait l'adoption ; Anne s'était bien fait adoptée, et elle aimait ses parents autant qu'ils l'aimaient. Leurs baisers et leurs embrassades parlaient d'eux-mêmes ; Oliver sentait plus d'amour se dégager de la relation qui unissait Anne et ses parents qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentis dans celle qui le liait à ses parents biologique.

Oliver resta silencieux le reste de la soirée, il regardait avec délice le visage joyeux d'Anne qui mangeait avec appétit tout ce que Mary lui servait. Dans la lumière tamisée et chaude du soleil couchant, les yeux de la jeune fille scintillait d'une douce chaleur qu'Oliver ne leur connaissait pas. Il se perdit dans leur observation jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Anne lui rendait son regard avec un sourire timide. Il détourna le regard rapidement gêné de s'être fait pincer ; se soir, il dormirait dans la chambre où il avait rangé ses affaires, il ne pourrait pas supporter que les évènements de la nuit passé se répètent.

* * *

Oliver était monté se coucher tôt, Anne avait sentit la gêne dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé à table. Elle se sentait horriblement mal de l'avoir fait souffrir et décida qu'elle tenterait de s'excuser dès qu'elle monterait se coucher. Mary obligea Anne à faire un examen complet après le diner pour vérifier que son estomac supporterait le choc du premier repas. Une fois l'examen terminé, Anne déclara qu'elle était fatigué et laissa ses parents deviser gaiment dans le salon tandis qu'elle regagnait sa chambre espérant qu'Oliver n'était pas encore assoupit.

Poussant doucement la porte de sa chambre, Anne passa prudemment une tête dans l'ouverture. Elle tourna son regard vers le lit d'Oliver et le trouva vide ; surprise elle entra en regardant son propre lit qui était lui aussi vide. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour vérifier s'il n'y était pas mais elle n'y trouva pas âme qui vive. Un peu inquiète, elle voulut alors vérifié qu'il n'avait pas fait ses valises et qu'il l'avait quitté pour de bon. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte qui la conduirait à la chambre adjacente lorsqu'elle entendit des bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la cloison. Collant son oreille au bois de la porte, Anne entendit plus distinctement Oliver qui remuait dans le lit de la pièce voisine. Il était toujours là et il ne dormait pas ! Anne se sentit rassurée mais se détourna ; elle devait prendre une douche, se laver le corps et les idées pour pouvoir lui parler clairement.

* * *

Oliver avait beau tourner et retourner dans son lit, Morphée ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Soudain, il entendit la douce mélodie de la douche ; Anne prenait encore une douche. Oliver songea que les filles devaient aimer se voir nue pour se laver aussi souvent. Laissant son imagination vagabondé sur Anne qui prenait sa douche, il s'endormit en se traitant de pervers mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien vite, ses douces pensées se transformèrent en un cauchemar. Il jouait au Quiddich et devait quitter ses buts pour éviter un cognard. Soudain, il se retrouvait poursuivit par des Dragons et n'avait d'autre choix que de monter toujours plus haut dans l'orage qui grondait. Puis l'un des Dragons enflammait son balai et il se mit à tomber. Oliver voyait les Dragons plonger en piquer pour l'attraper, il sentait que sa fin était proche.

Soudain tout redevint paisible, il était dans une pièce totalement noire. Une lumière scintillante et chaude apparut devant lui ; un rire cristallin se fit entendre et de la lumière jaillit une petite fille. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Oliver savait qu'il avait déjà vu son visage autre part mais ne savait plus où. Soudain, l'enfant le fixa de ses yeux cristallins et posant sa main douce sur la joue d'Oliver, elle dit doucement :

'A bientôt, papa !'

Oliver cligna trois fois des yeux et découvrit en se réveillant, Anne qui le fixait avec les mêmes yeux cristallins. Oliver, en sueur, se redressa manquant de lui donner un coup de tête. Anne posa sa main fraiche sur la joue d'Oliver, exactement comme la petite fille de son rêve. Alors il comprit qu'il venait de rêver de leur fille, celle qu'il aurait avec Anne, si…

'Oliver, tu vas bien ?' Anne ne dissimulait pas son inquiétude. 'Je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil.

-Je viens découvrir que j'aurais une fille.' Murmura Oliver pour toute réponse. Il se saisit de la main d'Anne, qu'elle voulait retirer de sa joue, et embrassa tendrement sa paume. 'C'est ton portrait craché.'

Oliver ne put retenir la main de la jeune femme plus longtemps. A sa grande surprise, elle ne s'en fut pas comme toutes les fois précédentes. Oliver l'entendit simplement murmurer :

'Il faut que l'on parle.'

* * *

_J'adore les rêves prémonitoires, probablement parce qu'il m'arrive d'en faire de temps à autre!_

_Prochain et dernier chapitre... et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! Darwi Odrade_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Happily ever…**

Anne s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vu le mensonge lorsqu'il avait affirmé que la petite fille du rêve lui ressemblait. Totalement perdu, elle avait voulut s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme dont les contes réchauffaient autant qu'ils glaçaient son cœur. Pourtant, Anne était resté pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Cette enfant ne pourrait jamais naitre, et tout l'amour que pourrait lui donner Oliver n'y changerait rien.

Anne sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le bras puissant du garçon se refermer délicatement autour de ses épaules. Tout doucement, comme pour lui demander la permission, Anne le sentit l'attirer contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire et finit de se détendre lorsqu'il commença à caresser ses cheveux. Anne entendit sans écouter les murmures rassurant qu'il lui glissait dans l'oreille.

'J'ai passé la journée à m'observé et tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup changée depuis que je te connais, et je sais que c'est grâce à toi.' Naturellement, Anne sentit le flot de parole couler de ses lèvres. 'Alors je voulais te dire merci. Merci et excuse-moi. Excuse-moi, car je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ce matin. Je ne supporte pas le fais que l'on ne se parle pas. Ce que j'ai dit ce matin ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens, mais je peux t'expliquer si tu en as besoin.

-J'ai parlé avec ta maman aujourd'hui, mais c'était confus. Je serais heureux que tu me donnes ton point de vue.

-Très bien,' Anne pris une grande inspiration, 'pour moi, donner la vie est l'une des choses les plus précieuse que les humains possèdent. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je pensais que pour devenir totalement humaine, il faudrait que j'aie un enfant. Or, vers mes dix ans, j'ai découvert que je ne pourrais probablement jamais en porter dans mon ventre. Je me suis alors juré que je ne devrais jamais tomber amoureuse, car je ne supporterais pas de ne pas avoir mes propres enfants. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que je pourrais aimer un enfant comme s'il était le mien même sans lui avoir donné la vie. Mais mon vœu a persisté car un enfant est devenu pour moi le symbole de l'amour entre deux personnes. Je sais que Maman a toujours eu se manque en elle et que tout l'amour que je peux lui donner ne pourras jamais suffire à combler le manque auquel elle a fini par se résigner.'

Anne sentit la main d'Oliver glisser sur son ventre tandis qu'il la serrait plus fort contre lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Elle ressentit alors les mêmes frémissements qu'elle avait eus dans le bas ventre la nuit précédente. La sensation était des plus étranges ; c'était à la fois calme et frénétique, doux et dur, chaud et humide. Peut-être que son repas ne passait pas finalement, pourtant elle se sentait très bien et n'avait pas la nausée.

'Anne, Mary ne ressent pas de vide ; elle me l'a affirmé cet après-midi.' Il n'y a pas de mensonge dans sa voix songea Anne. 'Pour moi, l'amour véritable est une confiance totale en la personne aimée. Et je suis d'accord pour dire que la naissance d'un enfant est un symbole très fort de cette confiance. Mais ce n'est pas le seul ; en me disant ce que tu ressentais, tu m'as donné toute ta confiance. Et pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui compte.'

Le souffle chaud d'Oliver dans son cou lorsqu'il avait murmuré la dernière phrase avait fait exploser les sensations qui bouillonnaient dans le bas ventre d'Anne. La jeune femme gémit ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire pour se délivrer de la douce torture.

'Quelque chose ne va pas ?' Souffla-t-il.

* * *

Oliver entendit Anne gémir à nouveau, puis répliquer d'une voix rauque :

'Arrête de souffler dans mon cou… C'est horriblement…' Oliver sachant parfaitement ce qu'avait sa compagne ne tint pas compte de sa demande et recommença. 'Hum… horriblement délicieux !'

Oliver sentit Anne se mouvoir entre ses bras. Il desserra son étreinte pour lui laisser plus de place, il n'avait plus peur qu'elle s'en aille. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Oliver lut le désir dans les yeux assombris d'Anne :

'Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?' Rit-il.

Anne approcha ses lèvres de la bouche d'Oliver et l'embrassa doucement.

'Jamais, comment appelles-tu cette sensation ?

-Le désir, mon amour, le désir.' Répondit-il avant de délicatement allonger la jeune fille et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Oliver se réveilla le lendemain car un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Il voulut saisir un oreiller pour se couvrir le visage mais rencontra des mèches de cheveux. Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, sous lui se trouvait Anne qui le regardait en souriant.

'Bonjour', dit-il d'une voix rauque se souvenant que la jeune fille était nue.

-Bonjour,' réplica-t-elle joyeusement, 'Tu as bien dormis ?

-Comme un bébé ! Tu viens de te réveiller ?

-Non, mais tu n'as jamais voulu que je sorte du lit. Ça fais quatre heures que j'attend que tu daignes te réveiller !'

Il n'y avait aucune rancune dans sa voix, seulement de l'amusement. Oliver sourit et dit :

'C'est parce que j'avais trop peur que tu ne sois plus là quand je me réveillerais !

-Ah ! Dans ce cas, ton vœu est exaucé ! Je peux aller prendre ma douche maintenant…

-Même pas en rêve !'

Oliver l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle tentait de sortir des couvertures. Il la serra dans ses bras et après avoir déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur ses lèvres, il murmura à son oreille :

'Je trouve que tu te lave beaucoup trop souvent, tu va finir par perdre toutes les belles couleurs que j'ai réussit à te donner !

-Je me demande vraiment comment ton équipe arrive à supporter ton égo !' Réplica Anne en riant. Puis passant une main le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Oliver, le faisant frissonné par la même occasion, elle ajouta : 'Et si tu viens la prendre avec moi pour rattraper les couleurs qui risquerait de m'échapper, tu veux bien que j'y aille ?'

Oliver sourit et ne répondit rien. Il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de ce lit, on verrait pour la douche une prochaine fois. Et des prochaine fois, il y en aurait des milliers, Oliver en était certain.

**

* * *

******

Epilogue : …and after.

'Papa, raconte-moi encore l'histoire de Maman !

-Non mon ange, il est l'heure de dormir. Papa te la contera demain si tu es sage.

-Mais Mamie, je ne suis pas fatigué ! Dis lui toi, Papa !

-Ecoutes ta Mamie, mon ange.' Oliver se pencha sur le lit de sa fille et l'embrassa tendrement. 'Passe une très bonne nuit, pleine de merveilleux rêves.'

Oliver laissa passer Mary et sortit à sa suite, ne laissant qu'une veilleuse pour bercer l'enfant. Ils se séparèrent au bout du couloir pour rejoindre leur chambre respective, se souhaitant la bonne nuit. Oliver entra dans sa chambre, celle où il avait fait d'Anne sa femme, il y avait bien longtemps.

Il n'avait pas été prudent, il n'avait pas voulu croire à sa stérilité et croyait lui faire plaisir en l'aidant à avoir un enfant. Et puis, Anne était tombée enceinte et ils s'étaient tous réjouis. Mais les complications étaient arrivées et Anne s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le bébé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le sort le punirait de cette façon.

Soudain, il ressentit le besoin de voir sa fille. Il se précipita donc vers la chambre voisine où devait dormir l'enfant. Mais tendant l'oreille, il entendit des voix qui chuchotaient. Collant un peu plus son oreille contre la porte en bois, il distingua quelques phrases :

'Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent.

-Maman jolie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais mon Papa est très triste sans toi. C'est lui que tu devrais aller voir ; moi, je suis grande, je n'ai plus besoin que tu me berce le soir…

-Dors bien, mon ange.'

Lorsqu'Oliver trouva la force de tourner la poigné, sa fille était seule dans sa chambre et dormait à point fermé. Il se dit qu'il devenait fou, il entendait la voix de sa femme morte cinq ans auparavant. Refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir les idées.

Quand il releva la tête du lavabo, Oliver n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le miroir reflétait son visage et celui de sa femme. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec Anne. L'apparition qui avait gardé ses trais de jeune femme de vingt ans, sourit légèrement et dit tendrement :

'Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Oliver, j'ai fait un choix et j'en suis parfaitement satisfaite. Je serais toujours là pour toi, mon amour.'

Elle déposa ses mains sur les joues de l'homme qu'il était devenu et l'embrassa lui transmettant ainsi tout son amour.

* * *

_Comme dirait la chanson: 'Voila... c'est fini...'_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plut, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience et je remercie ceux qui en ont déjà laissé, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et que vous lirez d'autres fictions que j'ai écrit!_

_A une prochaine fois_

_Darwi Odrade_


End file.
